User talk:Ciderarena
Welcome Hello , and welcome to the ! Thanks for your contribution to the File:Mogana and Son.jpg page. There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more contributions. * – A great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help out. * – If you're new to editing or having trouble getting something to work, the help pages are a great place to start. *[[ :Community Portal|'Community Portal']] – The Community Portal serves a number of purposes. It includes the wiki's Policies and Manual of Style, as well as a number of other helpful links to get you started. * – A list of the 's administrators. If you need additional assistance or are having trouble, feel free to contact an administrator with the details. *'Always before you edit' – This is so that we can recognize you! *'Always sign your posts' – When leaving a message on a talk page, remember to sign it by clicking either the 'signature' button or by typing four tildes (~~~~), so we know who's talking! If you have any questions, or just want to shoot the breeze, please leave a message on my talk page, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! -- Whistle9 (Talk) 17:11, April 20, 2013 Recent Edits Ciderarena, Please familiarize yourself with our policies. All of your edits have been undone. You should not have added images to the articles when their Epilogue Arc subsections are still so short. The manner in which you added them was also incorrect; images should be placed above paragraphs, and you should have used Template:clr to keep sections from running into one another. Your captions also left a lot to be desired. Aside from the problems with your article edits, there are numerous issues with your image uploads. They were not licensed, were poorly named, and in one case included English text in the image. Also, all images should have been added to the relevant image galleries as well as the articles you chose. All your images have been removed. In future, please familiarize yourself with our policies before editing again. If there is anything that is unclear, you are more than welcome to ask questions. Thank you, -- 19:14, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hello , and welcome to the ! Thanks for your contribution to the File:Mogana and Son.jpg page. There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more contributions. * – A great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help out. * – If you're new to editing or having trouble getting something to work, the help pages are a great place to start. *[[ :Community Portal|'Community Portal']] – The Community Portal serves a number of purposes. It includes the wiki's Policies and Manual of Style, as well as a number of other helpful links to get you started. * – A list of the 's administrators. If you need additional assistance or are having trouble, feel free to contact an administrator with the details. *'Always before you edit' – This is so that we can recognize you! *'Always sign your posts' – When leaving a message on a talk page, remember to sign it by clicking either the 'signature' button or by typing four tildes (~~~~), so we know who's talking! If you have any questions, or just want to shoot the breeze, please leave a message on my talk page, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! 22:41, April 22, 2013 (UTC)